And thus Imagine Breaker fought here
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: An Archangel trying to cause global warming, and a high school boy with a very unusual right hand. It was already at the end of the line for Touma. Also, fighting someone who was literally superior than god takes a major toll on your body. But when all hope seems lost, misfortune tends to works in mysterious ways.


**Prologue**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Darkness consumes all, and that was what Kamijou saw. There was only one single point of illumination. The light could have easily been mistaken for the moon, if it wasn't for the large amount of killing intent it was emitting.

And that was the Archangel. The gigantic flying fortress wasn't enough to completely crush it's existence. Though, he already knew that.

There was only one thing Kamijou Touma could do, and that was to use his right arm, the same one that stopped the would-be-god, and the one that would stop this Archangel.

Finally, he had one chance, fail now, fail forever. He knew that the journey he had until now wasn't full of pleasant things, but that wouldn't stop him. If it did, he wouldn't be here right now, facing an unimaginable foe.

Even if the the whole world was his enemy, he wouldn't stop. He had made a resolve, a promise to a friend, and to bring smile to everyone around him.

Ignoring the exhaustion his body was feeling. He was really pushing his body to the limits now.

There was no one else who could do this. He was the only one, and they were all depending on him, and his right arm. To stop it, and obviously, to destroy it.

And so he ran. Ran as fast as he could towards the existence that would cause great catastrophe to this planet. His right hand outstretched, ready to touch, ready to destroy any illusion in front of him. Ready to win.

With a great crash, the two forms collided. The deciding factors of who wins was obvious. One fights to stop it, while the other only wants to return home.

A large blinding flash happened, and it quickly faded as fast at it had showed. And then everything went quiet.

Like the beginning, darkness had finally consumed what it wanted. The last light had completely disappeared. The form of the Archangel disintegrated into nothingness. He could have sworn that it gave him a melancholic smile as it slowly evaporated. The scene was a bit sad.

Do angels even have emotions?

It was over.

The Archangel was gone, possibly forever.

There was a slight tinge of regret inside of him. But there was nothing he could do about it. It was an existence that was a threat to the world, and everyone he knew.

He had finally stopped it, the strongest being he had faced, had just been defeated with one touch, it was kinda ironic.

He kind of wished that all of his previous endeavors were that easy to deal with. It made him grin as he slowly closed his eyes, to tired to care what was happening around him.

And that was the last thing Kamijou Touma saw before everything faded to black.

With a loud bang, the Star of Bethlehem collapsed on itself, finally giving up to the pressure.

It had been a really long day.

That should have been the end of it.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bright, too bright.

Kamijou's eyelids twitched a little before he immediately opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a soft grassy surface. The sun glaring at him from above.

"Waah!" He shouted as he stood up. "Wait, where am I?" Touma wondered to himself.

He patted random parts of his body, to check his current status. There was something odd going on around here.

Why wasn't he wet? That was the obvious question. The flying fortress was falling towards the Atlantic ocean. So at least he should be cold from the water.

But there was only warmth. Warmth that he had never felt before, and then a large gush of wind breezed through him. He inhaled a couple of times. It was fresh, way more clean than anywhere he had went before.

Now that he had mentioned it, where was he?

He glance around, nothing but hills and plains full of grassland. He looked above, the sky was as blue as the ocean... Well, that comparison was redundant. Anyways, it barely had any clouds, it was a pure and clear blue sky.

This was completely out of place from where he previously was.

"This isn't the atlantic ocean!" There wasn't even any large body of water in sight.

This made Kamijou think. And so he randomly thought of a couple of explanations, which was immediately debunked, his right hand being the reason why most of it was rejected.

So teleportation was out of the picture. Maybe someone fished him out of the ocean and let him to dry out here in the sun?

If so where was he? Using his high school tier knowledge on geography, since he was in the Atlantic ocean before, he could assume that he was on one of the countries near it.

'Greenland maybe? Everything seems pretty green to me.'

Let it be known that just because they teach geography in high school doesn't necessarily mean that Kamijou is already an expert about every country in the map.

But anyways, enough of that, there was something even more important to be discussed, and that was if everyone else was okay. And if the flying fortress or the Archangel didn't cause any major catastrophes after its downfall.

He still hasn't even apologized to Index properly after all. Plus, she'll really be angry after this. And hungry.

So he can't just stay here and wait for anything to happen, he still had a lot of things to do, and a lot of things to explain to his acquaintances.

It was going to be a major pain.

Kamijou scratched his head as he gave a dry sigh.

"But where should I go?" Looking around for a couple of minutes, he shrugged.

And so, not knowing where he is, or where he's going, he chose some less than intelligent but more random direction to continue.

With a somewhat questionable resolve, his adventure began.

But unbeknownst to him, this was a completely different world, a world where war and death is more rampant and more ruthless, could an existence like him possibly change it? Or even affect it?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I don't really have anything else here but, _~It's been a long time... without you my friend(fanfiction?)~_. Sorry if it's short, but this is just the prologue. So, yeah...**

 **If anyone's gonna ask, the time line of Index here is basically the end of 'god's right seat' arc. And in gate, it's basically pre-JSDF or pre-gate/portal/whatever to NIPON!. So it would be a while before the JSDF make an appearance.**


End file.
